Collection of KakaSaku Drabbles
by Purple-Avenues
Summary: Just a collection drabbles. Will probably update in batches as added chapters. Also KAKASAKU yes pls. X) Rated M to stay on the safe side. Labeling Genre as "General" but the themes vary. Just not enough slots to choose them all.


Title: A Simple Exchange

Fandom: Naruto

Characters/Pairings: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno / KakaSaku

Rating: WGAF(who gives a fuh)

Word Count: 169

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS

A/N: No freakin' clue. Also old stuff is old.

It was just a cupcake. A vanilla cupcake with pink frosting and a small, sugar-candy cherry blossom on top. _It was just a cupcake._

Why did she have to blush so bright while accepting it? And why did her hands have to tremble? _It was just a cupcake._

Rough fingers brushed hers in the exchange lingering, perhaps, a little longer than necessary. _It was just a cupcake._

"Happy Birthday."

Awkward fidgeting, uncomfortable stances, and more blushing ensued.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sen-... Kakashi."

A charcoal eye smiled into green while a heavy palm lit on her shoulder squeezing gently in, what seemed to Sakura, an affectionate manner. She found herself smiling against her will. _It was just a cupcake._

As he stepped around her to continue on his way, she turned slightly watching him, waiting- any second now – any second – there it was… his characteristic wave-without-turning-back. The action warmed her inside-out. Focusing her attention back on the delicious looking treat, she sighed wistfully._ It was just a silly cupcake._

* * *

Title: Melodic Storm

Fandom: Naruto

Characters/Pairings: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno / KakaSaku

Prompt: something naughty

Rating: WGAF(who gives a fuh)

Word Count: 103

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS

A/N: derp.

The grey sky covered them like a blanket with promises of wet dreams. The chilled breeze blowing in from the North did nothing to cool the heat between them. Bare skin slid against bare skin, igniting sparks to create a flame where no real fire was needed. Tongues clashed and fingers gripped, tasting and touching with unrivaled desperation. It was a race to tie _-to sate-_. Both winners at the end. The sky began to rumble a sonata, concealing the cries of ecstasy in a singular tune. And as the minuet played on, two bodies danced in search of the heavens.

* * *

Title: Always Trust Your Instinct

Fandom: Naruto

Characters/Pairings: Hatake Kakashi – Haruno Sakura = KakaSaku

Prompt: Manuscript

Rating: WGAF(who gives a fuh)

Word Count: 260

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS

A/N: derp more old stuff

"What was that?"

Sakura looked up from her position in the middle of the floor. The blank stare Kakashi received caught him a little off guard. For someone who was just hurling items over her shoulder like a dog digging for a lost bone, she was certainly calm. He cleared his throat.

"You were saying something, when I walked in… sooo—"

It was minute. The tick under her skin at the left temple. He might not have picked up on it at all had he not been used to seeing it. Granted, it was something he was never too keen on seeing, because he knew what it meant. And it never meant good news for him. Surely she didn't find—

"I'm just going to retreat now before—"

Sakura stood up, papers falling from her lap. Her teeth grit making an audible sound… or it could have been a muscle in her jaw popping.

"Why the hurry? _Sit._ Take a load off."

He bit his lip. He would not _-would not-_ make a perverted comment. Wouldn't. She'd kill him.

"Sakura, I'm not sure what I did, but I think I'll just leave until you're okay with it."

Her hand found his shoulder and gripped intensely. She had no intentions of letting him get away.

"I _said_ sit down. There's a little story… I'd like to tell you."

_Gulp. Throat impossibly dry. Can't breathe. Panic. Run. RUN._ All coherent thoughts flew out of his mind; his instinct screamed at him. This was it. The very thing he had been trying to avoid -his little blossom had indeed found Naruto's latest manuscript- .

* * *

Title: After Effects

Fandom: Naruto

Characters/Pairings: Kakashi/Sakura - KakaSaku

Rating: WGAF(who gives a fuh)

Word Count: 108

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS

A/N: was listening to "Volcano" by Damien Rice while writing… explains the depressing.

He watched her breathe in his bed. Her lungs without a care in the world. However, what was left of the night asphyxiated him. She would never understand; she was better off without him. The hard-earned scars she possessed, and his fingertips loved to map, were already enough. He told himself this time and again. And time and again her breath became his, and his skin, hers. For changeless moments they were one and perhaps they had always been. But this time around she was too young and unbound. And he was nothing but his memories. She deserved better. And he didn't want to be just another scar.

* * *

Title: Completely Useless

Fandom: Naruto

Characters/Pairings: Kakashi, Sakura/ KakaSaku

Prompt: give me liberty or give me death (guess which one I chose .)

Rating: WGAF(who gives a fuh)

Word Count: 265

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS

A/N: DX

It wouldn't be long now. His lungs were getting more difficult to fill. Sakura's concentration began to falter. It was a minute slip and only part of his nerves felt the drop in chakra. She was tired. Drained. He wanted to stop her. But his arms wouldn't obey. And his voice had long escaped through the wound in his throat. Her eyes glanced to his face and he knew. _She knew._ The glow around her fingers dimmed to a mere form of anesthetics. All his life he strived to be something to someone… to everyone, a useful cog in a well-oiled machine. But here, in this moment, he was useless. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely see her between the blurred lines of reality. He couldn't even feel the rain or the warmth of her existence anymore. _Completely useless._

Sakura was attempting not to cry; he wouldn't want her to. One hand remained over his abdomen trying to quiet everything while the other reached up to brush the hair away from his eyes. She could tell he was fading. Leaning closer, shielding his face from the heavens, some vain challenge to keep him with her, Sakura kissed him softly. She had worked so diligently to get to this point. It was supposed to be a victory kiss shared in the starlight after an awkwardly assertive declaration she wouldn't let him escape from. But while the war was ultimately won, there was no triumph between their lips, no rejoicing between their breaths. There was only the collapse and resounding echo of what could have been.


End file.
